1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oil and water separation assembly wherein the oil normally collected with the water in the bilge of a marine craft, and mixed therewith, is substantially separated from the water prior to discharge overboard in the waterways or body of water in which the craft operates to the extent that the oil may be removed and collected separately for safe and clean discharge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Federal regulations prohibit the discharge of oil or other pollutants or hazardous substances into the waterways of the United States through enactment of the Federal Water Pollution Control Act. Such regulations include the prohibition of pumping, pouring or discharging any kind of oil including fuel oil, gasoline, lubricating oil or oil/water mixtures normally collected in the bilge of marine vessels.
It is common practice for boats with inboard engines to collect water in their bilges along with pollutants such as fuel oil, gasoline, lubricating oil, etc. which are frequently mixed therewith. It is also common practice to provide a bilge pump to remove such collected oil/water mixture prior to starting of the engine and during operation of the engine. Accordingly, the bilge pump is periodically operated to further remove the combined oil and water mixtures during the operation of the craft. Unless separated prior to discharge, the oil in the oil/water mixture constitutes the discharge of harmful pollutants in that a significant quantity of oil is frequently accumulated.
Accordingly, in an attempt to overcome the problems as outlined above, in inboard marine craft, used for either commercial or recreational purposes, the prior art has developed filtering systems of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,913,513 and 4,031,839, to Pedone. The inventions disclosed in these U.S. Patents include the use of an oil filter for removing the oil pollutants from an oil/water mixture collected in the bilge of a boat wherein the filter has layers of different size expanded resin particles that are hydrophobic and oleophilic. However, certain disadvantages are acknowledged to be associated with this type of filtering system which generally relate to the creation of back pressure that would otherwise be caused by the filter to facilitate start-up of the bilge pump. Prior art systems of this type utilizing a filter also include inherent limitations in that a filter element commonly only collects approximately 50% to 60% of the absorbent potential of the filter structure. Accordingly, the replacement or cleaning of the filter is a constant problem. Also certain indicating devices are used and are visible on the exterior of the boat to provide a visual indication as to when the filter needs changing.
Accordingly, even in light of the prior art attempts, as generally outlined above, there is still a need for an efficient and reliable separation assembly which will clearly remove significant amounts of oil type pollutants from an oil/water mixture normally collected in the bilge of a marine craft.